dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magma Eye
Magma Eye is a Kuboian children’s traditionally animated Kantasy series, and the fourth to be produced by Kubokartoonz. Created by Ashley Maverick and Lake Caters, the show focuses on the titular character, Magma Eye, a floating eye creature, who goes round the country helping regular people with their problems. The show premiered on Nickelodeon Kuboia in 1997, with three series and 36 episodes aired from 1997 to 1999. In June 2019, the show was revived for a one-off special for Kuboian Children's Day 2019. Premise Each episode involves Magma Eye exploring the country of Kuboia, helping anybody with their troubles when they need help. Most episodes of the first series do not feature much of a plot. Instead, episodes are split into three different "sections", with Magma either helping a stranger or visiting one of his friends in each of the sections. Although the sections in each episode are unrelated, they often have some sort of indirect connection. Episodes in series two and three are more plot based. In these episodes, Magma is on the run from a military called the KDU (Kuboia Defence Unit), who believe that he is a threat to society. However, he continues to help his friends when they need help, whilst hiding from the government at the same time. The show's music takes inspiration from 1990s urban and dance hits. Development The show began production in the middle of 1994. Lake Caters wanted to produce a "more mature" Kantasy series as Kubokartoonz' previous series were all targeted towards younger children. Lake decided that the show should be in a more realistic setting compared to the more fantasy-esque setting, whilst still retaining some fantasy elements. According to Ashley Maverick, the team were having difficulty deciding who the main character should be, so it was decided that many characters should "share" a spot as the main character, but one singular character should be the central star. One of the characters created the show, who eventually became Magma, was originally going to be the show's antagonist, who would be part of an alien species that wants to destroy the world. However, Lake felt the character was too generic for a villain. Ashley, however, thought it would be interesting to make the character the main hero, as Magma's character design and voice generally belongs to villains. Animation Ashley Maverick has admitted that Magma Eye runs at a lower frame rate than Kubokartoonz' previous series, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, as it only runs at eight frames per second. Like most of Kubokartoonz' products at the time, Magma Eye used software for its digital ink. Reception Critical reception Magma Eye received mixed reviews from critics, who were ambivalent towards the show's older target audience and more dramatic approach, as well as the drastic change in format that occurred in series 2. criticised the show's characters, believing that they do not blend well together, and some hold very stereotypical behaviour patterns. The website also mentioned that the show does not teach children good lessons. The website gave the show a 2 out of 5. On internet database IMDB, the show has a normalised rating of 7.2 out of 10. Cast and characters : Main article: List of Magma Eye characters * Harlow Maynard - Magma Eye * Charlie Karma - Beijing * Ashley Maverick - Lorianne, Webbie, Katrina, Taiyuan * Den Fortwhile - Tyo, Nitasha Episodes : Main article: List of Magma Eye episodes Series overview International broadcast Kuboia * Nickelodeon Kuboia (1997-2010) * Boomerang (2009-2013) * Kantasia (2018-present) Arabia * Spacetoon (2000-2013) Argentina * Magic Kids (1998-2006) Canada * YTV (1998-2010) * Teletoon Retro (2013-2015) Central and Eastern Europe * Fox Kids (2000-2005) * Jetix (2005-2009) * Boomerang (2010-2013) China * CCTV-14 (2003-present) El Kadsre * El TV Kadsre 2 (1998-2000) * Nickelodeon (UEKN) (1998-2006) * Nicktoons (UEKN) (2008-2017) * BTV Me (2019-present) France * M6 (1997-2003) * Nicktoons (2003-2005) Gau * GBC Kids (1997-present) Germany * Super RTL (1998-2004) * NICK (2005-2010) Italy * Italia 1 (1999-2004) Jetania * Z Bop (1999-2003, 2015-2017) * Nickelodeon (2002-2010) Latin America * Tooncast (2008-2013, 2016-present) Marvatia * Nickelodeon (1997-2010, 2019-present) Netherlands * Kindernet (1997-2003) * Nickelodeon (2003-2010) Philippines * GSTV (????-????) * GS Kids Russia * Fox Kids (2001-2005) * Jetix (2005-2010) Stevia * YTV (1997-2018) * Biggs (2010-2014) * Teletoon (2014-present) Switzerland * Nickelodeon Schweiz (1998-2005) Tasanala * Boomerang (20??-2020) United Kingdom * CBBC (1997-2007) * Nickelodeon (1999-2010) * CITV (2003-2009) * Boomerang (2009-2013) United States In the United States, series 1 of Magma Eye premiered on Fox Kids in September 1998, whilst series 2 and 3 were both aired during the last few months of 1999. Episodes were reran on the channel until April 2001. Afterwards, reruns were shown on Nicktoons Network from October 2002 to September 2009. However, only series 2 and 3 were ever broadcast on Nicktoons Network. * Fox Kids (1998-2001) * Nicktoons Network (2002-2009) * Starz Encore Family (2019-present) Yuru-charaia * VBN (1998-2007) * YCBN Kids (2006-present) Film series In 2006, Ashley Maverick stated in an online video that she wanted to make a cinematic film based on Magma Eye, but doesn't know to make a good plot - she mentioned that the show has a lot of characters, and feared that the plot would be too complex for a children's movie. Later, in 2008, Ashley showed interest in making a film series based on the show, with three of the show's characters, Beijing, Munch and Rocket, each getting their own film. Rocket Reloaded (2014) : Main article: Rocket Reloaded Rocket Reloaded, the first film in the series, was released on 14th November, 2014. The film focuses mostly on Rocket, who is suffering an identity crisis, and feels that he has disappointed Magma and his friends. Beijing (2019) : Main article: Beijing (2019 film) Beijing, the second film in the series, will be released in October 2019. The film stars Beijing, who runs away from home due to her already difficult situation worsening. When they realise that she is missing, Magma and her friends begin to look for her. Mr. Teddy and Munch (TBA) The third film in the series will focus on Munch. Although its current release date is unknown, Ashley Maverick said that she wants it to be released in 2021. On 24th October, 2019, the name of the film was revealed to be Mr. Teddy and Munch. Reception Box office Trivia * Magma Eye is the first show by Kubokartoonz to: ** Not air on preschool-orientated channels. ** Be targeted to an older audience. * Magma Eye is one of the few Kantasy shows to not receive regular censorship in international regions. See also * Magma Eye/Tropes Category:1997 Category:1990s Category:Kuboia Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:1997 Kuboian television series debuts Category:1999 Kuboian television series endings Category:Nickelodeon Category:Kantasy Category:Magma Eye